Forced away from love
by Homestuck-Karkat
Summary: when you are forced away from the one you love what do you do? Carlisle loves bella but she has no idea he does. edward finds out about Carlisle's love for bella and it all goes downhill from there.
1. Chapter 1

Prologue

Every time he saw her his dead heart soared.

Every time his son brought her over to the house he was filled with jealousy when he saw the love they had for each other. He wished that instead of his son, she loved him instead like that.

He dreamed of kissing her over and over again.

Every time he was able to touch her he felt an electric current and it made his entire day. Those meetings were where scarce and few.

His son recently caught him thinking of her. Now his only brings her to the house when he is not around.

It kills him not to see her. He knows she is his soul mate but he is willing to stand on the sidelines for her happiness. His son should at least respect that and let him see her.

His son should respect the pain he goes through seeing the two of them together.

Bella knows nothing of Carlisle's love for her. She thinks of him as a father figure and that kills him to know that. Now he thinks that she thinks he hates her.

He was loved her ever since he met her in the hospital and when she was attacked by James, he would have went to the Volturi to have them kill him if she would have died. It nearly killed him when he saw her lying on the floor.

After a month of not being able to see her, the inevitable happened; he was told she hated him.

Edward knew this was the one thing he feared most, that Isabella would hate him. Edward had already told Esme about him and she divorced him.

He had to tell the Bella the truth.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 1

I lay in my new room in agony. Isabella hates me. My worse fear came true.

I had to tell her the truth. I had to tell her how I felt.

Suddenly Edward burst into my room and that was when I remembered he was in the house.

"You're not going to tell her."

"She deserves to know."

"She loves me and you telling her will only make her feel guilty."

"She may return my feelings."

"Well that is a chance I'm not willing to take."

"What do you mean?"

"The others agree with me. Bella is mine and there is only one way to ensure it."

Before I could ask him what he meant he grabbed me and dragged me from the room. I could not fight free from his grasp on my arm because I had not eaten since I was told the news that Bella hates me.

No one else was in the house with us. He opened the basement door and pushed me down the stairs. When I reached the bottom Edward was already there and pushed me into a corner of the room. The corner had chains connected to the walls. As I was pushed into the wall Edward put the chains my wrists, ankles, neck, and torso.

Edward walked off and locked the basement door behind him. The chains were short, only allowing me to lie down against the wall.

I felt betrayed; my first companion chained me to a wall because I was in love with his girlfriend.

I had stood aside and when I was told that she hated me I couldn't take it, I had to get her to stop hating me.

Now I can never tell her the truth. How could the others agree with Edward on this decision to chain me up in the basement?

Suddenly I heard Bella's sweet voice and smelled her sweet scent.

I fought against my bonds, struggling so that I could see her again when I heard Edward talk about me.

**Bpov**

Edward brought me over to his house and I hoped Carlisle was there so that I could ask him why he hates me.

"Bella, Carlisle and Esme got a divorce."

"Why?"

"She caught the pig kissing another woman."

"What?" I couldn't believe he would do that!

"She threw him out, he doesn't live here anymore. Please don't bring anything up about it to Esme; she doesn't like to talk about it."

"Don't worry I won't."

Poor Esme! I just can't believe I actually had a crush on Carlisle!

I, for some reason, heard a sob sound shortly after. When I asked Edward about it he told me it was just the plumbing.

**Cpov**

When Edward told Bella that lie about me I sobbed, I sobbed in pain and agony for what seemed like days.

Bella would never love me now. I would have no chance to tell her how I truly feel about her. She must think so lowly of me now.

All my years alone before I created Edward were no match to my loneliness I felt now.

**2 weeks later**

Weeks must have gone by and I saw no one. I heard them but they acted as if I never existed. It killed me when Bella came over. I could hear the love she had for Edward in her voice and it killed me to know I will probably never see her or anyone else until she died.

I know that if I yell out or anything that they would lie to Isabella and more than likely move me to where I could never hear Isabella's sweet voice or smell her sweet scent again.

**1 year later**

I was slowly going mad. I had seen nothing but blackness for a year. I heard the joyful talk of a family I once was a part of. A joy I will never know again.

I was starving, the pain from my throat was more then I could bare. I could tell I was slowly growing thinner and thinner. I could see bones on my body I had never seen before.

I wanted Isabella more than ever. I needed her to save me for this never ending agony.

I heard a commotion from upstairs. Bella had been attacked by Jasper. I needed to het to her. To protect her, but I couldn't break free. I was going insane from not being able to get to Bella. I was becoming hysterical. I had no idea if Bella was safe or not.

I need to know she is safe!


End file.
